Don't Stop Believin
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda finds out some disturbing news and returns to L.A. will she get through it and will she let her family and friends be there for her? Will she let Dylan in or keep pushin him away?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another new Beverly Hills 90210 story… As I'm laid up in the hospital I got some bad news from a friend of mine… I needed a way to release the pain her news brought me and came up with this… I can tell you I'm not sure how close the updates will be as I'm writing the chapters on paper and having someone else type them up because typing with one hand sucks! LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210! If I did I wouldn't have ended the original show nor would I have had Kelly and Dylan get together at all during the show!

Brenda looked out her hospital room window and sighed. She had been back in L.A. for nine days now and nobody knew that she was in town. She was going to surprise her brother but those plans got waylaid as she was walking through LAX. She knew that she would have to call and let Brandon know she was in town and she had two reasons for that. The first reason was she missed her brother and the second reason was because today she was getting released and she needed a ride and she needed her brother. She hated to bother him or anyone else but she didn't really get a choice. If she wanted out of the hospital she would need her brother to come and get her. The Doctors didn't want her alone.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Brandon's number. Once it started ringing she took in a deep breath. She couldn't help that she felt nervous about the call she was making. She knew though that she was going to need her brother's support so what better way to get it than have him come here. At least she knew that if he passed out from her news that there was Doctors near by to take a look at him.

Brandon looked around at his friends and smiled. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be back in L.A. He had loved Washington D.C. but he missed his home, his friends and definitely the Peach Pit. He couldn't be more happy that he had decided to come back home. The only thing that could make it even better would be if Brenda would come home finally. But he knew better. He knew how much she was still hurting over everything that happened to her here in L.A. He couldn't really blame her but it didn't mean that he didn't wish she would come home.

He jumped in his seat a little when he heard his cell phone going off. He knew the ringtone and he knew that it was Brenda calling him. He pulled his cell phone out as he looked around his friends and took a deep breath and then answered it.

"Hello." Brandon said. He didn't want to let on who was on the other end especially with Kelly and Dylan sitting with him.

Brenda smiled and said "Hey bro it's me."

Brandon chuckled a little. "I know it is you. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Brenda sighed and closed her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry for that. Can you do me a favor though do you think?"

Brandon sat up straighter at his sister's tone of voice and said "I'll do anything for you and you know that. What's going on?"

Brandon saw Kelly shoot him a glare but he ignored her as he listened to Brenda say "I'm in L.A. and at the hospital. I've been in town for a little over a week. Do you think you could come and pick me up? I'm going to need a place to stay also."

Brandon jumped out of his seat and said "I'm on my way. As soon as I get there you owe me an explanation though."

Brenda nodded even though she knew Brandon couldn't see her and sighed again. "I'll give you one I promise. Just please hurry up and get here."

Brandon knew that something was seriously wrong and he said "Hang tight and I'll be there shortly. Everything is going to be alright. I love you."

Brenda smiled even though she was fighting hard not to cry. "I love you too."

Brandon closed his phone and looked around the table at his friends and he finally said. "I have got to go. Steve and Val I'm going to need for you two to stay somewhere else for tonight. And no offense guys I don't want any of you over at the house today or tonight."

Kelly's mouth dropped open at that and she said "Who was on the phone Brandon?"

Brandon sighed and spared Kelly a look and said "I'm sorry but it's really none of your business who I was on the phone too. I will call you tonight."

Val looked at Brandon and saw the worry and concern in his eyes and knew automatically that it had been Brenda who he was on the phone with and she said "Go Brandon and tell you know who I'll see them later tonight. I know you said you didn't want me there but I know who it is and I can help."

Brandon looked at Val for a few seconds and finally nodded. He kissed Kelly on the head and then kissed Val on the head and hurried out of the Peach pit. He hurried to his car and within seconds he was peeling out of the parking lot and heading towards his sister. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to get there and get there fast.

Ok Katie and Lyns here! We both betaed and we loved it! Can't wait for more sweetie! And a big shout out to Dad for typing it up for Crys! THANKS DAD! Ok, I think that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this chapter up for me! Once again if anything is misspelled I'm so sorry… I'm still drugged up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Once Brandon was out of the Peach Pit Kelly looked over at Val and said "Who was on the phone to Brandon, Valerie?"

Valerie shook her head as she stood up and couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face. "I'm not telling you Kelly. If Brandon wanted you to know he would have told you himself. Now if you will excuse me I need to go make sure everything at the house is set up. And you all need to listen to Brandon. If any of you show up after being told not too you aren't going to like Brandon's attitude or mine."

Steve looked up at that and said "Val, Brandon said for both of us to find some other place to stay tonight. Why are you not listening?"

Valerie laughed and smirked again. "No Steve you need to find another place to stay tonight. You heard me tell Brandon I'd be home tonight and you saw him nod. He's going to need help and right now I'm the only one who can do it. One look at Brandon's face and I knew who it was on the phone and I knew that something was wrong. He's going to need help tonight so I'll be there. I'll see you all later."

Valerie made her way over to Nat and whispered "If you can find someone to cover for you around seven could you bring some Mega Burgers, Peach pie, and some chocolate shakes to the Walsh house? I need enough for three people."

Nat raised an eyebrow at Val and said "Why are you whispering?"

Val looked around to make sure none of the gang was around and said "I'm whispering because nobody but Brandon and I know that Brenda is back in town. From the sound of Brandon's voice I would venture to say that something is seriously wrong with Brenda. I don't want anyone else but you to know she is back. If she wants them to know she will tell them."

Nat sucked in a breath and nodded. "Alright just call me when you're ready for it. I'll find someone to cover for me. I want to come over and make sure that Brenda is alright. Do you need me to get or bring anything else?"

Val shook her head. "Not that I can think of right now. I'll call and let you know once I find out what's wrong. Just remember not to let anyone know where you're going to."

Nat once again nodded and watched as Val walked out the front door of the Peach Pit. He looked over to the table where Dylan, Kelly, David, Donna, and Steve were sitting at and saw them all looking at him. He gave them a strained smile and went back to work. Even as he worked his mind was on Brenda. He sent a prayer up that Brenda would be alright.

Dylan knew that something was up but he also knew that even if he asked Nat what was going on that he wouldn't get an answer so he stood up and said "I'll see you all later. I have a phone call that I need to make. Kelly when you talk to Brandon later tell him to call me please."

He didn't even wait for a response before he turned on his heel and walked out and left. Once outside he took his cell phone out and tried to call Brenda again. He had been trying for the last week to get a hold of her but she hadn't answered any of his calls and he was getting worried. He sighed when once again she didn't answer her phone. He thought that they had slowly been making there way back to friends but now he wondered if they had been. He couldn't help but wonder if the pain she felt for what he had done to her was too great for her to overcome.

Brenda looked down at her cell phone with a sad smile on her face. She wanted so badly to pick it up but she didn't. She refused to let Dylan go through this with her. She knew that if he knew he would be right by her side and she didn't want that. Even after all these years and even after everything she went through at Dylan's hands she was still in love with him now as much as she was back in high school. She couldn't and wouldn't let him see her go through what she knew she was going to be going through.

Ok Katie here! I loved it Crys! It was awesome! And a big thank you to agent Smurf aka Dad for typing it up after Crys wrote it out! THANKS DAD! Ok that's it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow these pain meds are strong! LOL!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

After finding out what room Brenda was in Brandon made his way up to her hospital room. He was nervous to find out what was wrong with his twin. In his head and in his heart he knew that something very wrong was up. He took a deep breath before slowly walking into her hospital room.

His breath stalled in his chest once he was in her hospital room and looking at his sister. He knew that she didn't even know that he was there so he took the time to really look at her while she looked out of the hospital window. He couldn't believe that the woman he was looking at was his sister. She looked too thin and far too pale. He wasn't used to the way she looked. He was used to her almost shining and looking beautiful. The woman he was looking at now didn't resemble the woman he knew his sister had become. Her hair also looked different but he couldn't place why.

He took in a deep breath and then finally whispered "Brenda."

Brenda turned towards Brandon as soon as she heard his voice. Before she even blinked she was across the hospital room and in his arms. She started crying the second his arms closed around her holding her tightly to him. She had fought the tears for as long as she possibly could and now she was completely losing it. Just being in his arms brought everything to the forefront.

Brandon gathered Brenda even closer into him and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He knew without one word being spoken that whatever was wrong with Brenda was very serious. He took in a couple of deep breaths as he thought about what it is he wanted and needed to say. Once he had the words he wanted to say he tried to get them straight in his head.

Brenda finally got her crying under control and said "Thank you for coming Brandon. I know I didn't give you much information. I'm sorry that I didn't call you before now, but I needed the time to think about what it was that I wanted to do."

Brandon pulled back a little and looked at Brenda and took in a deep breath before saying "Of course I came Brenda. You're my best friend and my twin. I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than here with you. Now will you please tell me what is going on? Why have you been in the hospital?"

Brenda took in a deep breath and let it out. "Brandon I have been diagnosed with leukemia. I was diagnosed three months ago. I came back to L.A. because I wanted to be near you when I started treatments. There for a while I didn't want the treatments but then I thought about you, Mom and Dad and I knew that I had to fight it. I've been back in L.A. for a little over a week. They admitted me because after I landed and started walking through LAX, I collapsed."

Brandon gasped as her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that his once vibrant sister had cancer. He didn't want to believe it, but yet as he stared at her he could tell that what Brenda was saying was the truth. Now he knew why he felt the need to get to her quickly. He wouldn't let her go through this alone. There was not a chance in hell that he would let her go through this alone no matter if she tried to push him away or not.

He took in a deep breath and looked Brenda in the eyes. "Are you ready to get out of here then? It will be you, Val, and me at the house today and tonight. I told Steve to find someplace else to stay for the night and I told Kelly and the gang not to come over. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see any of them just jet."

Brenda gave Brandon a sad smile. "I think for tonight I just want you, Val, me, and Andrea at the house tonight."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and he said "Andrea is here?"

Brenda smiled and said "She is flying in today. She knows about what I'm going through. She agreed to come out for a while. She'll be meeting us at the house."

Brandon smiled and nodded. "Well let's get you home then. Are you okay to walk?"

Brenda chuckled a little at that. "Yes, I can walk but I may need to hold onto your arm. The medicines I'm on make me dizzy. I start chemotherapy in three days. Will you go with me to my first session?"

Brandon nodded. "If you want me there I'm there. I'll do whatever it is that you need. I love you sis."

Brenda let out a relieved breath. "I love you too bro. Now get me out of here."

Brandon laughed and helped Brenda get her things and then led her out of the hospital. As he helped her to the car his only thoughts were that they were going to get through this. He wasn't going to lose his sister now that he finally had her back.

Katie here. I betaed this chapter too. I loved it Crys. And a big shout out to Agent Smurf (aka Dad) for typing this up for Crys after she writes it! Thanks dad! Ok I think that's all. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… And sorry for the delay in posting this chapter… Agent Smurf misplaced it!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon pulled into the driveway of the house about three seconds before Andrea pulled in. He waved at Andrea and went around to help Brenda out of the car. As soon as he helped Brenda out he turned towards Andrea who had come to a stop beside him and gave her a quick hug and a smile before wrapping his arm around Brenda to help her into the house.

Before they even got to the front door Valerie had it opened and was walking towards them as she said "Nat is coming by later with some food. When I call him I'll tell him to add one more of each."

Brandon nodded and said "Thanks Val. Let's get Brenda inside and onto the couch. The Doctor said she needs to rest as much as possible."

Valerie nodded and smiled at Brenda. "It's great to see you again Brenda. When we get you seated I'll get my hug from you. I have missed you so much."

Brenda gave Valerie a weak smile. "I've missed you too Val. It feels good to be home. It seems like years have gone by since you came to see me in London."

Brandon's eyes went wide at that statement because he didn't know that Val had been to see Brenda in London. He would ask about that later. He carefully helped Brenda down onto the couch and then stepped back.

Andrea who had been silent as they helped to get Brenda inside the house turned towards Brandon and said, "Brandon can you go out to my car and get my black bag that is on the passenger floor board? I want to check Brenda's vitals."

Brandon smiled and said "Sure thing Doc. Thank you for coming all this way."

Andrea shook her head and smiled. "Hanah and Jesse will be out later this week. We were moving back here anyways. I just came out earlier."

Brandon nodded and said as he made his way out "Well you can stay here until Jesse and Hanah get here."

Andrea chuckled and looked at Brenda who was crying in Val's arms and said "Brenda you will get through this. I know that it's scary but you will be alright. You are one of the strongest women I know. With all of us helping you and being here for you there is no doubt in my mind that you will come through this with flying colors. Do you have the prescriptions that the Doctor prescribed you?"

Brenda nodded weakly. "Yes I do. I meant to have Brandon stop and get them filled on the way here but I forgot. I'm on three pills for the chemotherapy I'll be going through and two pain medicines."

Valerie hugged Brenda one more time and kissed her head. "Where are your prescriptions at? I'll go get them filled for you. Brenda you just lay back and rest."

Brenda smiled and pulled the prescriptions out of her pocket and handed them to Valerie. "Thank you Val."

Val smiled and shook her head. "It's not a problem Brenda. I just want you to take it easy like the Doctor told you too."

Brenda nodded and leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was sound asleep.

Andrea smiled as she saw Brenda fall asleep. She lifted Brenda's legs onto the couch and shifted Brenda's upper body to where she was laying across the couch. Once she had her lying on the couch she covered Brenda up with the throw blanket from the back of the couch. She was glad that Brenda had fallen asleep. She could tell from just looking at her that she hadn't been sleeping much if she had even been sleeping.

Andrea walked to the front door just as Brandon was coming back in with her medical bag. She gave him a smile and put her finger on her lips letting him know to be quiet. She didn't want Brenda woke up even accidently.

She smiled and said "Let's go to the kitchen and talk. Brenda fell asleep and Valerie has gone out to get Brenda's prescriptions filled."

Brandon nodded and set the bag down and shut the door. "Can you tell me how bad her cancer is?"

Once in the kitchen Andrea turned to look at Brandon. "I'm not going to lie to you Brandon. If she would have gotten the treatments when she was first diagnosed she wouldn't be as bad off as she is now. If she actually goes through with the treatments this time she should get better but it's going to take a long time. She is going to need all of us Brandon. She also doesn't need any stress."

Brandon nodded and sighed. "Which means I'm going to have to keep Dylan and Kelly away from her for the time being. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage to do that."

Andrea nodded. "I'll help you. Dylan may be the one to get Brenda to actually go through with the treatments because I know she is scared but throwing him at her right now could do more harm than good."

Brandon nodded. He understood and agreed with what Andrea was saying. He just had to think of a way to keep Dylan and Kelly away from his house. He also had to think of a way to make sure that nobody knew she was in town just yet. He just hoped that he could come up with something.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Weeeee! Yes I'm drugged up! LMAO! I love how you guys love this story… Thanks Agent Smurf for typing this up! I will warn you that this chapter is short…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Valerie handed the pharmacist Brenda's prescriptions and was told that it would be about thirty minutes before they were ready. She decided to run over to the Peach Pit since it was just down the street and let Nat know that they needed four of everything instead of three. She walked out of the pharmacy and down to the Peach Pit. She hoped that the gang would be gone so that she didn't have to field any questions.

She held her breath as she opened up the door and walked in. When she didn't see any of the gang she let the breath out. She was relieved that she didn't have to come up with an excuse as to what was going on. She wasn't sure that she would be able too with all that she has found out today. She really wasn't up to pretending.

She walked over to the counter and said "Hey Nat I'm going to need four Mega Burger, 4 fries, and 4 peach pies. If you want when you bring them you can bring five so that you can eat with us. But not only is Brenda back in town so is Andrea."

Nat's mouth dropped open and he said "Yeah I'll bring five with me so we can all sit down and talk. Can you tell me what is wrong with our Brenda?"

Val shook her head. "No, but I promise you will find out when you come over later. For now let's just say that it isn't good and she's going to need us."

Nat nodded and said "I understand. Everyone else is over at the After Dark. Will you be there tonight?"

Val shook her head. "No, I'll let Noah handle things. Right now you know who is more important than even running the After Dark. I have to get back to the pharmacy so I'll see you around seven."

Nat smiled. "I'll see you then Val and give our girl a hug from me."

Val smiled and nodded that she would and then walked out of the Peach Pit and back to the Pharmacy. When she entered the Pharmacy she headed straight to the pickup area. She hadn't paid any attention to who was in the Pharmacy as she walked up to the counter. If she had she would have seen Dylan but thankfully he was too far away to hear what she was saying even if he heard what the Pharmacist said.

"Hi I'm here to pick up prescriptions for Brenda Walsh." Val said.

The Pharmacist nodded and went to get the medicines and when she came back she said "Now make sure you take the pain medication as prescribed. The other three pills are pill form of chemotherapy. You can expect dizziness, nausea as well as some other things. If it gets to bad call your Doctor."

Valerie nodded and paid for the medicine and turned around and came face to face with Dylan who said "Is there something you want to tell me Val?"

Val stood rooted to the spot and then she shook her head. "There is nothing that I want to tell you Dylan. Now if you excuse me I need to get back home with these meds."

Dylan looked at Val and searched her eyes and he said "Why didn't you tell me or any of us that you are going through chemotherapy?"

Val let out a sigh of relief that he thought it was her and that he didn't know it was Brenda. "Because it's really none of your business Dylan. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get home."

Valerie swept away from Dylan leaving him standing there looking at her in concern. He had to think about what it was that he was going to do. He may not love Val but he liked her as a friend now that she was no longer the way she used to be. He was pretty sure that she was going to try to go through this alone. He had to talk to the rest of the gang so that they knew what was up. He didn't want Val to go through it alone when she did have friends that could help her. He made his way out of the Pharmacy and back towards the After Dark.

As Valerie made her way back home she was thankful that Dylan thought it was her that was sick. She would have to talk to Brandon and Andrea and see what they wanted to do. Maybe for now it would be best for everyone to think that it was her and not let them know that it was Brenda and not let them know that Brenda was back in town.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This story is near and dear to my heart because of what Brenda is going through… I have lost someone to leukemia and a friend of mine was just diagnosed with it a while back… I needed a way to get my emotions out and this just seemed the best way to do it… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up my chapters after I write them with my one hand! Also the next two chapters will be short… I want to show how Val is handling what Brenda is going through and what she is thinking… I also want to show Brandon's thoughts and feelings…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210… I still want to own the little blue Smurfs that come into my room but they keep telling me no!

When Valerie got back to the house and walked in she saw that Brenda was still asleep. She smiled at the picture Brenda made as she slept. She stood there looking at Brenda and she felt her heart breaking slowly. She still couldn't believe that the vibrant woman she loved and thought of as a sister had cancer.

She felt the tears fill her eyes and she tried to desperately blinked them away. She couldn't afford to cry right now. She knew that if she did she would never quit crying. She had to stay strong for herself, for Brenda and for Brandon. Now more than ever they needed her.

She made herself a promise. If at any time it got to be too much for her she would go to her room and cry where nobody would see her or hear her. She had no doubt that she was going to need to do that even if she didn't want too. What she wanted was to be able to take the pain away from the one woman he understood her.

As she looked at Brenda she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as Brenda moved in her sleep. She had no doubt that Brenda would get through this even if it made her sick and tired and in a lot of pain. She knew that Brenda was a lot stronger than her but this time around it was her turn to be the strong one of the two. She would make sure that Brenda got through this. She would make sure that Brenda had nothing stressful in her life right now. And if that meant making sure Dylan never knew Brenda was back in town then she would do that. She would not see her best friend hurt in any way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And here we are with another chapter… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me! One more short chapter this time with Brandon's thoughts!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

After his talk with Andrea, Brandon went outside to think for a bit. He had so much running through his mind that he couldn't get anything straight. He wondered how long Brenda had really known that she had cancer and had chosen not to do anything about it. If he was honest with himself he knew that she had known for a long time and probably longer than what she told him.

He walked around the backyard as he thought about the fact that he could possibly lose his sister. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain. He didn't want to lose his sister especially since he technically had just gotten her back. Yes, they had talked on the phone but he never made the time to go and see her and lately he hadn't made the time to call her. Maybe that is why she didn't tell him she was sick.

He still couldn't believe that his sister had leukemia. God why is it that everything that was bad seemed to happen to his twin? In high school she had the breast cancer scare and then the pregnancy scare and now she actually had cancer. Not to mention the fact that he knew how much she had been hurt in the past and this was just adding one more thing to her. He picked something up and threw it as he thought about how unfair life was being to his sister!

He had no doubt that Brenda would probably try to weasel her way out of the chemotherapy but there wasn't a chance in hell that he was letting her. He was going to make sure that his sister fought and fought hard. He wasn't giving up on her and he wasn't losing her without a fight. He knew that he was going to have to let Steve know that he needed some time off but Steve would just have to deal with it. He was going to be there with and for his sister every step of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this chapter should be interesting… LOL… This chapter will jump to where Dylan heads to the After Dark where Kelly, Donna, Steve, and David are at… Let's see what happens! LMAO! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan walked into the After Dark and over to where his friend's were all gathered at a table. It was only seven and the After Dark wasn't opened yet but they came here just so that they could talk without being overheard. He saw that Kelly was sad but he wasn't sure what to do to make her smile. Every since her and Brandon got back together she had been the happiest he had ever seen her and seeing her like this he knew that she was hurt with the way that Brandon had talked to her.

"Hey guys." Dylan said as he got to the table.

David looked up and said "Damn man what took you so long to get back?"

Dylan shook his head. "I was at the Pharmacy when I heard some unexpected news."

At that David, Donna, Steve, and Kelly all looked at him and Steve said "What did you hear?"

Dylan sighed. "I overheard the Pharmacist telling Valerie about a few of the pills she will be taking."

Steve's eyebrows went up at that. "What do you mean Dylan? I didn't even know Val was on any pills and I've been living with her since she got back into town."

Dylan nodded. "I know that and I figured nobody knew but man she is really sick."

Donna got a concerned look on her face. "What do you mean she is sick? What kind of pills do they got her on?"

Dylan took in a deep breath. "From what I overheard they have her on some kind of pill form for Chemotherapy. She has some kind of cancer."

At that everyone gasped and David said "Are you sure?"

Dylan looked at him. "I'm sure and when I asked her about it she basically told me to mind my own business. Now I know that all of us aren't the best of friends with Val but I'm guessing that Brandon knows. I'm also guessing that she is going to need all of us to help her through this."

Kelly sat there in shock and she said "Brandon never said a word to me and we tell each other everything now. I may not like Val all that much but I don't want her going through this alone. Dylan is right. She's going to need all of us."

Donna nodded. "Yes, she is. I could talk to my Dad and see what he knows about Chemotherapy. Maybe that way we will know something that we can do to help Val."

Steve frowned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I have to call Janet and let her know that we can't be at the house tonight so that when she picks our Maddy up she can bring her to the hotel room I rented for tonight. Then I'll call Brandon and ask him about Val."

Everyone nodded and watched as Steve pulled his cell phone out and called his wife and talked to her for a few minutes before he hung up with her. They then watched again as he put in a call to Brandon. They wondered why he was frowning but soon found out.

"Brandon's phone is going straight to voicemail." Steve said.

Everyone frowned and Dylan pulled his cell phone out and called the house phone and was surprised to hear a voice he didn't recognize at first say "Walsh residence."

Dylan frowned and said "Um hi is Brandon there?"

Andrea recognized Dylan's voice right off and said "I'm sorry but he is busy doing something. Can I take a message?"

Dylan's frown turned into a scowl and he said "Will you let him know that he needs to call Dylan or Steve right away? By the way who am I talking too?"

Andrea knew that she was going to have to say something and fast before Dylan or any of the others came over here and she said in a bright fake voice "Hi Dylan, it's Andrea."

Dylan choked on the drink he had just taken and said "Andrea? As in Andrea Zuckerman?"

Andrea chuckled a bit. "Yes, as in Andrea Zuckerman. How are you doing Dylan?"

Dylan's eyes went wide and he saw that Steve, Donna, David and Kelly were just as shocked as he was. "I'm doing good. What are you doing in town Andrea? And why are you at Brandon's?"

Andrea didn't want to let on about Brenda so she thought for a minute and then smiled. "I'm in town because a friend called and said they needed me. As for why I'm at Brandon's I'm helping said friend."

In Dylan's mind that was all the confirmination that he needed that Val was sick and he said "We're coming over."

Andrea shook her head even though she knew Dylan couldn't see her. "I don't think that is a good idea right now Dylan. Why don't you wait until tomorrow or later when Brandon calls you? We really need some time to help our friend right now and having you all here could complicate things."

Dylan frowned again but finally said "Fine but you make sure that Brandon calls me. I really need to talk to him."

"I'll make sure her does Dylan. Hey listen I hate to cut this short but I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Andrea said and then hung up. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back towards Brandon and Val.

Dylan pulled his cell phone away from his ear and saw that Andrea had hung up on him and he looked at the gang but Kelly said "Why is Andrea at Brandon's?"

Dylan shook his head. "She said that a friend called and said she needed her so here she was. I say that we give them tonight and then go over tomorrow and confront Val. Andrea is a Doctor so she knows what she is talking about."

One by one Kelly, Donna, David and Steve all nodded. They may not like the fact that they had to wait a day but they would do it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now here we go with the conversation between Andrea, Brandon, and Valerie… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Andrea sat back down at the table and said "We need to come up with something. I may have stopped Dylan from showing up today but I have a feeling first thing tomorrow he will be here."

Brandon sighed and rubbed his hand down his face as he closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do. Part of me just wants him to show up but yet I know that if he does Brenda will probably run and then will where we be? Plus she doesn't need the added stress on her right now. What are we going to do?"

Valerie looked from Brandon to Andrea and then back to Brandon. "I may have a solution for all of this."

Brandon and Andrea both looked at Val and Brandon said "What is your solution?"

Valerie took in a deep breath. "When I went to pick up Brenda's medication as I was turning around I ran into Dylan. He overheard the Pharmacist talking to me about the pill form of the chemotherapy that Brenda is on. He didn't hear the Pharmacist say Brenda's name. He automatically thought that it was my medication. Why don't we just put Brenda up in her room whenever any of the gang show up? If I know Dylan like I know I do he has probably told the gang by now that I need chemotherapy. Why not let them think it is me for now?"

Brandon was shocked at Val. He knew that Val loved Brenda like a sister but he has never seen her want to be this selfless before. As he thought about the plan she had come up with he was pretty sure that it would work at least for a while and maybe long enough to get a couple chemotherapy sessions under Brenda's belt so to speak.

He looked at Andrea and said "You're the Doc. Do you think it could work at least for a little while?"

Andrea looked at Brandon and then studied Valerie. "If we are going to pass it off as you being the one who needs Chemotherapy then we have some work to do. We need to make you look paler and thinner somehow. Are you sure that you want to do this Valerie? I do think that in the long run it will help Brenda."

Val nodded. "I'm one hundred percent sure that I want to do this. I finally want to be able to help Brenda like she has helped me. If it means that I have to pretend to be sick then so be it. If it keeps the stress off of Brenda then in the end it will be worth it. I'm inclined to believe that if everyone shows up here before Brenda has one or two sessions of Chemotherapy that she will run again. I don't want that and I know Brandon doesn't either. At least having Brenda here then we can keep an eye on her to make sure she does what needs to be done."

Brandon nodded. "I agree with Val. If Brenda has any clue that Dylan, Steve, David, Donna, or Kelly know that she is sick or even here she will run. She hasn't seen or talked to any of them in a long time that I know of. If we can get her to go to her sessions and get a couple of them then we can tell her."

Andrea smiled. "Alright then we let them think that Valerie is the one that is sick. We'll have to let Brenda know that they are coming over tomorrow so that she knows to keep hidden. I think she will actually go along with this plan. She needs to know that they know someone is sick but we have to make sure that we reinforce that they think Valerie is."

Brandon and Valerie both nodded but before they could say anything Brenda said "What kind of plan are you three hatching? And don't bother lying to me. I heard bits and pieces of it."

Brandon jumped out of his seat and hurried over to his sister who was holding onto the doorframe of the kitchen door. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen table and Val pulled out a seat for her.

Valerie looked at Brenda and sighed. "I want you to listen to us before you say or do anything Brenda. You have to promise all of us that you will let us talk before you say anything."

Brenda looked at Val, then at Brandon and then at Andrea and finally nodded and she said in a weak voice "I promise to hear you guys out."

Valerie, Brandon and Andrea all smiled and Val said "When I picked up your prescriptions I ran into Dylan. He overheard the Pharmacist say something about the pill form of Chemotherapy. Now he didn't hear your name and he thinks that I'm the one that is having Chemotherapy. Brandon, Andrea and I have come up with a plan."

Brenda paled when she heard Dylan's name but didn't say anything and Brandon said "The gang is coming over tomorrow. We will keep you up in your bedroom with the door shut and locked so that nobody can enter it. We are just going to let everyone think that it is Valerie who needs the Chemotherapy for now until you are ready to let everyone know that you are here and that you have leukemia."

Andrea looked at Brenda. "Brenda I'm sure that this will work. Will you please let us try this plan?"

Brenda sucked in a deep breath and looked at her three friend's faces and finally said "Do you really think that it will work?"

Brandon, Val, and Andrea all nodded and Brandon said "Yes, we think it will. Will you please let us try it?"

Brenda thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Fine I'll let you three try this plan. And Val thank you so much for doing this for me."

Valerie smiled at her childhood friend. "Brenda you have done so much for me and now it is my turn. Plus if it was me in your position you would jump right in and do it for me."

Brenda chuckled a little at that even though it sounded weak. "You're right I would. So we will do your guys plan. I just hope that it works."

Brandon stood up and hugged his sister. "It will work Brenda I have no doubt. Nat will be bringing dinner by soon. Why don't you let Andrea and Valerie help you upstairs and help you take a short bath?"

Brenda nodded and Val and Andrea got up and helped her out of her chair and out of the kitchen. She let both women help her up the steps and to take a bath. Once out of the bath she let Val help her dress and then laid down in her bed.

Andrea looked at Brenda and said "When Nat gets here we will all eat up here. I think you should remain in bed for the rest of the night."

Brenda was too weak so she just nodded and closed her eyes. She opened them an hour later to see four sets of eyes staring down at her.

"My God Brenda it's good to see you." Nat said as he leaned down and carefully hugged Brenda. He had found out from Brandon, Valerie and Andrea what was wrong with Brenda as soon as he arrived ten minutes ago and he had promised that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Brenda hugged Nat back weakly and smiled at him. "It's great to see you too Nat. I'm just sorry that it is under the circumstances."

Nat chuckled. "It's alright Brenda and we'll get you through this. Do you think you could eat some? I brought you your favorites."

Brenda smiled. "I'm more than willing to try to eat some. With luck I can keep something down for once."

Andrea smiled at that and said "Here take this pill Brenda. It's an anti nausea medicine and it should help some."

Brenda took the pill from Andrea and put it in her mouth and drank it down with a sip of the water that Brandon handed her. She smiled at her friends and the man who was like a second father to her.

Nat, Val, Brandon and Andrea all sat down around the bed and started eating along with Brenda. As they ate they all talked.

Nat was happy to see that Brenda had managed half of her Mega burger, half of her fries, some of her shake and even a couple bites of her favorite pie. He hated that she looked so weak but he understood why. He figured that in the coming days he would be bringing her over food to temp her to eat. He just hoped that she would. He stayed for a little bit longer and then kissed Brenda on the head and promised that he'd see her the next day sometime.

Valerie, Brandon and Andrea could all see that Brenda was tired and gave her hugs and kisses and wished her a goodnight before they too left her bedroom. Although Valerie would be coming back up later to sleep with Brenda she wanted to go downstairs and talk some more with Brandon and Andrea.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And here we go with another chapter! YAY! LOL! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me! This chapter is short…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

After making sure that Brenda was down for the night Andrea and Valerie stayed up talking for a little bit. They had everything set for first thing in the morning so that they could get Val looking "sickly". Both women were hoping that it would work. If it didn't work they weren't quite sure what they were going to do.

Both Valerie and Andrea knew that if this didn't work that Brenda would run at the first chance she got. They both also knew that if Brenda ran that she wouldn't get the treatments or the medical attention that she so desperately needed. Neither of the women were ready to lose the one person that they considered their best friend.

Valerie headed up to bed and climbed in beside Brenda. For the longest time she just laid there staring at Brenda and seeing all the different changes that Brenda has been through lately. She prayed for the first time in a long time that Brenda would get better. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her best friend and sister. She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. There was no way that she was going to lose Brenda now or ever. She would find a way to make sure that was true.

Andrea laid across the couch thinking about how far her and Brenda had come since first meeting. She had no doubt in her mind that she could and would get Brenda through this. First though her, Brandon and Valerie have to pull of the acting job of their lives. She understood why Brenda didn't want to let anyone know just yet and she was in agreement with that. If Brenda was put under any kind of stress it could make her worse instead of helping her no matter how good the intentions were.

She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer that they could pull this off tomorrow. She knew that if they didn't that nothing would keep Brenda from running.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally we get to see if the plan even works just a little… LMAO! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan, Steve, David, Kelly and Donna were all at the Walsh house by eight in the morning. None of them had slept the night before because they had been worrying.

Andrea heard the cars pull up and looked out the living room window and saw the rest of the gang and she ran upstairs and said "Its show time. Val when you come out remember to lock this door and Brandon's old bedroom door. We don't want them to somehow find Brenda."

Valerie took one last look in the mirror and slightly smiled. With makeup they were able to make her look a little paler and she had on baggier clothes than normal so that it looked as if she was losing some weight. She stopped by the bed and checked on Brenda one more time and then exited the room making sure to lock the door and then went over to Brandon's room and did the same thing. She took a deep breath and then descended the stairs just as there was a knock on the door.

Brandon who had been in the kitchen took in a deep breath and then made his way to the front door but before answering it he looked at Val. "Go lay down on the couch Val and cover up with the blanket I put there."

Valerie nodded and quickly made her way to the living room couch and laid down and pulled the blanket over her and then softly said "Okay Brandon I'm set."

Brandon took in a deep breath and pulled open the door and acted surprised to Dylan, David, Donna, Steve and Kelly. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Dylan just gave Brandon a look. "We came over to talk to you, Andrea and Val. Is that a problem?"

Brandon shook his head. "Not at all come on in. You'll have to be quiet though. Valerie has had a rough night and is laying on the couch."

Dylan nodded and led the way into the house and then into the living room. When he looked at Valerie and saw that she was indeed laying on the couch and that she looked pale in his mind all of his thoughts and words from yesterday were confirmed.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and he saw Andrea coming in with a glass of water and some kind of pill in her hand.

Andrea gave Dylan what she hoped was a true smile and made her way over to Val and said "Here Val take this pill. It should help with the nausea."

Val looked up at Andrea with a little bit of laughter in her eyes but quickly masked it and said weakly "Thanks Andrea. I don't know why I'm so sick."

Before anyone could say anything Dylan cut in harshly "Was you just going it from us Val? Were you not going to tell us that you were sick and going through Chemotherapy?"

Brandon walked in and over to Dylan. "If you are going to be like that then you can leave. In fact if any of you are going to be like that then you all can leave. I will not have you stressing Valerie out."

Kelly looked at her fiancé and said "Would you really make me leave Brandon?"

Brandon shot a look at Kelly and said "If you're going to upset Val yes I am. Andrea said she needs rest and relaxation and not to be stressed. This is hard enough with all of you acting like your feathers got ruffled."

Kelly stared at Brandon in shock. She couldn't believe that he had just talked to her like that. She swallowed and finally nodded and then looked at Val.

She stared at Val and finally walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell any of us that you needed Chemotherapy?"

Valerie gave a short bitter laugh. "Yeah Kelly like I'm really going to tell you or anyone else. You all could really care less if I lived or die. It's at times like this that I realize why Brenda couldn't wait to leave. Most of you don't know the true meaning of friendship. Most of you only offer to help when you gain something. I mean come on Kelly. You have never know the true word of friendship because if you did in High School you never would have stolen Dylan from Brenda like you did."

Kelly paled at that but didn't say anything. Really what was there that she could say because what Val had just said was the truth.

Brandon looked at Valerie in surprise but didn't say anything. He understood that she was doing this for Brenda because Brenda herself had mostly kept her mouth shut. He was actually proud of Valerie for sticking up for Brenda this way even if she was giving the woman he loved hell.

Donna stepped up next to Val and then sank to the floor next to the couch and took Valerie's hand in her own. "You don't have to go through this alone Valerie. I'm sorry that we but especially that I haven't been the sort of friend we or I should have been. But what matters now is that we're here for you. How long have you been sick?"

Valerie closed her eyes like she was tired and mumbled "A couple of months. I just told Brandon about it yesterday because Andrea showed up and I knew that he needed to know."

Brandon looked at Valerie proudly. He was proud that she was doing this. He was proud that they were actually pulling it off. He just hoped that Brenda would be okay upstairs by herself just for a little bit longer.

Dylan looked at Valerie in shock. He couldn't believe what she had said. He felt even more ashamed now than he did before about the whole Brenda and Kelly thing. He knew that Valerie had a right to think the way she did but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "The past is the past and it isn't going to do any of us any good to go over it. What matters right now Val is that you let us help you. You let us be here for you now. We may not be the best people but I'm hoping that you will let us be here for you now."

Valerie glared at Dylan and said sweetly "And why would I want a bunch of back stabbers to be here for me save for Donna and Steve? I mean really come on. I'm not supposed to be under stress but you all acting like you care is stressful."

David looked at Valerie and said "Come on Val you don't mean that. We want to be here for you."

Andrea looked at Valerie and saw that she was about to blow her stack but before she could say anything her cell phone rang and she saw Brenda's name flashing across the screen and she quickly pressed the answer button. "Hello."

Brenda took in a painful breath and said weakly "I need you or Brandon. I tried to get to the bathroom and collapsed. I'm having some trouble breathing and I'm in a lot of pain."

Andrea swore and looked at Brandon. "Uh Brandon can I see you upstairs for a moment? We have a slight problem."

Before Brandon even thought about it he took off running up the stairs and yelled "Brenda!"

Andrea took up the stairs after him leaving everyone but Valerie in the living room shocked and confused and then she remembered Valerie had the key to the room and she called down "Val get up here and bring the key."

Valerie jumped up off of the couch and took off running. She surprised everyone with her speed but she didn't care. All that mattered right now was getting to Brenda.

As soon as she got upstairs and tried the key she swore and yelled "I grabbed the wrong key! It's not working."

By that time everyone else had come upstairs and Brandon said grimly "Screw it! I'll kick down the door. She can yell at me later."

Dylan looked at Brandon confused and said "Who can yell at you later Bran?"

Brandon shot Dylan a look and said one word that shocked everyone. "Brenda."

With that he lifted up his foot and kicked the door. When that didn't work Steve joined in and they both kicked the door and finally got it to open. He was the first one in the room and when he saw Brenda in a heap he rushed towards her.

"Brenda? Brenda are you okay?" Brandon asked quickly. When he knelt down beside her he saw that she was very pale and unconscious.

He looked at Andrea and said "She's unconscious Andrea. What do we do?"

Andrea rushed over and pushed passed the ones who were frozen to the spot and knelt beside Brandon and Brenda as she checked Brenda over.

"Valerie get me one of her pain pills. Brandon it is okay. I'm pretty sure she just passed out from the pain." Andrea said as she continued checking Brenda over.

Brandon looked at her and said "Do you think she heard any of what was going on downstairs? Do you think it stressed her out?"

Andrea looked at Brandon. "I don't know Brandon. I can't say one way or another. I just know that we need to get her to the bed. Can you pick her up and put her there?"

Brandon nodded but before he could even pick her up Dylan swooped in and picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed.

Dylan couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Brenda was in town and hadn't let him known. When he saw how pale she was his heart broke. It was then that everything clicked in his brain. It wasn't Valerie who was sick but his Brenda. Now he understood the fierceness from Val.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating… This chapter will be short… I want to get Dylan's thoughts and feelings out here so you can see what he is thinking and feeling after figuring out in his head that it is Brenda who has cancer and not Valerie…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan's heart was breaking and breaking fast as he looked at Brenda. Now he understood why she hadn't called him back. He understood that he hadn't done anything to push her away. But he was scared now. He didn't want to lose his Brenda when he was just starting to get her back into his life. He knew that he would fight for her and do whatever he could to make her understand how much he needed her and how much she needed him.

He had no doubt that Brenda hadn't called him back because she was trying to protect him in some half assed manor. He also knew that it wasn't going to happen. He was going to be by her side through everything no matter what she said. There was no way in hell that he was walking away from her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Brenda. To him it was unbelievable how pale she was. He only knew that she was still breathing because he saw her chest rising and falling. He felt the tears in his eyes and he didn't even care. He let them fall down his face unabashedly. He didn't care about anything right now other than the fact that the woman he loved would get better. He would do anything and everything he could to make sure that Brenda would get through this.

He wanted to crawl in that bed with her and pull her to his chest. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He wanted to kiss her senseless and then give her hell for making him worry. He wanted to yell but yet he wanted to keep calm. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to lose her. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let her go and make sure that she got it through that thick head of hers that he was never leaving her no matter what she was going through.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This will be another short chapter… I want to show Kelly's thoughts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly stared at her best friend in shock. She couldn't believe that Brenda was back in town and hadn't told her. Then she thought about how nobody even knew that her and Brenda had been writing and e-mailing each other back and forth for the past year. They didn't know that her and Brenda had made peace with the past and were back to being close friends.

She felt her heart breaking as she took in how pale Brenda was. It was then that it clicked in her mind. She looked over at Dylan and could tell by the tears in his eyes that he had already connected the dots. She looked at Brandon and saw how he was scared and she knew that she couldn't be mad at him for not telling her that Brenda was back in town.

She looked back at Brenda and started crying. She wanted her friend to be okay. She needed for her friend to be okay. She knew that she would do whatever needed doing to ensure that Brenda made it through this. She knew that she would be by Brenda's side through every single thing she had to go through. She just wished that there was something she could do for her old friend.

As she stood there looking at Brenda she vowed to find out what kind of cancer Brenda had. She would look up all the information she could on the type of cancer that Brenda had so that she knew what she should and could do and what she shouldn't and couldn't do. She was going to help her friend through this and make sure that Brenda got everything in life she has ever wanted namely one Dylan McKay. She smiled as she thought about that because she knew that it wouldn't be hard at all. She could tell just from looking at Dylan that he was still in love with Brenda and she knew that Brenda was still in love with Dylan.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here we are with another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan was still as a statue as soon as he saw Brenda's eyes starting to flutter and then he leaned over her and said "Come on Bren open those beautiful eyes of yours. Let me see your eyes baby."

Brenda heard Dylan talking to her and she fought to open her eyes and when she did she gasped as she saw Dylan leaning over her. "What are you doing here Dylan?"

Dylan smiled a little. "I'm here because we all thought Val had cancer but I figured it out that it was you who had it as soon as I saw you lying on the floor. God Brenda you just shaved ten years off of my life. Why didn't you tell me you were back in Beverly Hills? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Brenda sighed and looked at Dylan. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would want to be by my side during it all. I love you Dylan but I can't let you go through this with me."

As Dylan stared at Brenda he forgot about everyone else in the room. All that mattered was the woman lying so pale on the bed. All that matted was making her see that he loved her. All that mattered was getting through to her that he wasn't going anywhere.

He smiled and bent his head and brushed his lips across hers. "Brenda, I love you. I have always loved you. Do you know how frantic I have been this week? I've been trying to get a hold of you all damn week. When you didn't answer I thought that maybe you were having second thoughts. Then I grew even more concerned because I know you Bren. I know you better than I know my own self. I knew that if you were having second thoughts you would have told me instead of ignoring me. I knew that something was wrong with you but I wasn't sure what. I was close to jumping on a plane to London and coming to see you and finding out what was wrong. I love you Brenda and I want to help you through this. Please don't push me away."

Brenda looked into Dylan's eyes and saw the pain in them. She knew then that she couldn't deny him what he was saying. She knew then that he was in love with her just like she was in love with him. She knew then that he had never stopped being in love or loving her just like she had never stopped being in love or loving him. She gave him a tender smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alright Dylan I won't push you away. You deserve to know what I'm going through though. I have leukemia and I was diagnosed three months ago. I came back to the Beverly Hills and L.A. area because I will be starting treatment soon. After I was diagnosed for a while I thought about not taking the treatments and then I thought about Brandon, Mom, Dad and you and I knew I had to fight it. When I was heading here I called Andrea and asked her to come back and help me. She agreed without knowing all the facts. I'm sorry that I tried to push you away Dylan. I'm sorry that I hid from you. Most of all I'm sorry that I hurt and scared you. I love you Dylan. I always have loved you and I always will love you." Brenda said. She just hoped that Dylan could and would forgive her. She wanted and needed him by her side while she went through the treatments. She was just sad that she had only realized right this moment how much she needed and wanted him with her while she went through the chemotherapy treatments.

Dylan smiled at Brenda and bent his head and kissed her passionately but tenderly. "I will be right by your side Brenda. I wouldn't rather be any other than place by your side. I will help you fight this. I will hold you when you are sick. I will go to treatments with you. I will make sure that you are alright. You will never have to worry about me leaving you Brenda. You are stuck with me for life. I love you and I am not letting you go. I refuse to let you go. You have me for the rest of our lives Brenda."

Brenda smiled up at Dylan and said "I'm glad that I have you for the rest of our lives. God Dylan you have no clue how much I have missed you."

Dylan laughed at that. "Oh I think I may have an inkling of just how much you have missed me baby. I have missed you just as much. But now that I have you back I am never letting you go again. And you can take that to the bank and bank it."

Brenda chuckled a little. "Can you ever forgive me for pushing you away? Can you ever forgive me for ignoring you? Can you ever forgive me for not telling you I was back in town? Can you ever forgive me for not telling you that I had cancer?"

Dylan nodded. "Brenda as far as I am concerned there is nothing to forgive. I love you and you love me. Am I upset that you didn't tell me? Yes, I am but I understand. Am I upset that you have ignored my phone calls for the past several days? Damn straight I am but I have you back in my arms now so of course I can forgive you. Am I upset that you called Brandon and told him you were back in town before you told me? No, I'm not. Brenda I'm sure if I was the one going through what you are going through that I would have done the same things you have done. But you need to remember something. My love for you is not conditional. My love for you is unconditional. You also have to remember we have a great group of friends and that every single one of them love you and that they are also here for you."

Brenda smiled and nodded. "Alright Dylan I'll remember that."

Everyone laughed making Brenda jump in surprise and then as she looked around and saw David, Donna, Kelly, Brandon, Steve, Andrea and Val looking at her and Dylan her mouth dropped open and she said "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were all in here."

At that everyone laughed even more.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda couldn't believe that everyone was here. She had just been thinking of them and she wondered how she didn't realize everyone else was in her room to besides Dylan. Then again she should have figured it out because anytime she was with Dylan it was like everyone else disappeared. It has been that way for as long as she could remember.

She closed her eyes again and sighed. Whatever Andrea had given her was starting to kick in and it was making her feel a little loopy. At least she wasn't in a whole lot of pain right now so that was a plus as far as she was concerned. But she didn't want to feel so out of it that she couldn't spend time talking to those who were around her.

She knew that she was going to have to talk to them and she would. But right now she just needed to wait for the medicine to finish kicking all the way in because she knew that if she said something right now that she was liable to snap and not mean too because of how much pain she was in.

She knew that Kelly was worried about her as she opened her eyes and caught Kelly's eyes. She knew that she surprised everyone when she held out her hand towards Kelly but she didn't really care. As soon as Kelly sat on the bed beside her and her hand in hers she squeezed it and gave Kelly a smile. She was relieved to see Kelly smile back at her.

She looked around her bedroom and saw everyone staring at her in shock and she chuckled. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Nobody but her and Kelly knew that they had finally worked their differences out with one another. It was nice seeing how she finally surprised everyone for once. Usually Brandon knew everything and she was never able to surprise him but for once she got too and that made her feel lighter and happier than ever for some messed up reason.

She looked over at Dylan and saw him smiling at her and she grabbed his hand with her free hand. She gave him a smile and blew him a kiss and then laughed as he acted like he caught it and put it on his lips. She smiled even more when he leaned down and grazed his lips across her forehead again. She was finally back where she belonged and she couldn't be any happier than she is at this moment.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating... I have been going through some things and then my laptop went hay wire and I lost all my updates I had for every single story I have... LOL... So this chapter is short... But the next one is already wrote out... I just have to type it up... :D LMAO... Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon couldn't believe that his sister just smiled and held onto Kelly's hand. He had thought for sure that as soon as she noticed Kelly that she would be pitching a fit but no instead it was as if nothing bad had happened between Kelly and Brenda. He watched in silence as Kelly laid gently down beside Brenda and wrapped her arm around Brenda's waist as if assuring herself that Brenda was breathing and alive right now.

He smiled as he saw Brenda move her head slightly and kiss the top of Kelly's head. His eyes caught Dylan's and he saw the same surprise and wonder in Dylan's eyes that he was feeling and that he knew was in his own eyes. He looked around and saw that everyone was watching in wonder and awe how easily Brenda and Kelly slipped back into their old friendship.

He knew then that everything would work out. He knew that Brenda would make it through what she was going through because nobody would let her give up. He knew that Brenda would fight for her life for every single person in this room. He smiled as he saw Brenda run her fingers through Kelly's hair and as he saw Brenda turn her head to kiss Dylan's chin. He was happy that the gang was finally all back together again.


End file.
